


The Vee

by SeaSiren73



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSiren73/pseuds/SeaSiren73
Summary: The time has finally come and Saeran lashes out, but with unexpected results.  Mystic Messenger AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer .. I do not own Mystic Messenger ... but damn I love that game!

It wasn't long after our engagement party that I began to notice Saeran was becoming more and more distant. From the day he came home with us I had made an effort to include him in as much as I could. This day was different somehow, he had been moody from the time he got up. Saeyoung was working at his workstation in the corner with his headphones on and Searan was rooting through the books and magazines on the coffee table.

I go sit down next to him, "Saeran, is there something wrong?", "No leave me alone!" I put my hand on his shoulder, and he turns on me grabbing my hands pinning me to the couch. "I just can't stand it anymore, I hear the two of you every night, and you, you saying his name! It should be me, you should be mine, I found you first, but you.. you picked him!" 

He is tearing up but still angry, "Saeran..", "I should just .. just!" Then he kisses me hard, and I can feel him putting his weight on me, grinding his cock against me. I don't fight him, I respond kissing him back, which shocks him even more. "What? What are you doing?"

"Well little brother, I guess you are finally admitting how you feel!" Saeyoung states. He looks over and sees him walking towards us, I reach up and put my hand on his face. "It's okay!", "What? what is going on with you two?", he says looking from me to his brother.

"We knew how you felt, we were just waiting for you to admit it!" I say to him. "No!", he states lifting himself off of me, I wrap my legs around his waist stopping him from leaving or running. "Saeran, it's okay we both love you!" I reassure him, by then Saeyoung is next to us with his hand on his twin brothers shoulder.

"I could see how close you watched her, at first it bothered me, but I love you both so much.", he says looking at the both of us. "What are you saying?" he is practically screaming. "Shhhh Saeran!" I pull him back down and kiss him again, he tries to fight me and his own feelings. "You already admitted you want her, why are you fighting?" Saeyoung laughs. He pulls away, "Is this some game for the both of you, who can torment me more?"

"No, no game, we are serious, talked about it at length many many nights." I say looking up at him. "I .. I don't understand?" his tears are falling again, "Shhhhh", I pull him back down into a hug. "We made a promise to each other, that we would be a family, the three of us. Now I love her as much as I love you, and I want us all happy. How would you feel if instead of MC being mine, if she was ours?"

He slowly looks down at me, then turns to his twin, "What?", "Sharing me!" I whisper. He looks back down at me, "How?", "First we would start with you taking a good look at our new bed!" Saeyoung says. He walks back to his workstation muttering to himself, then casually stating loudly to come and tell him when it's over. When we had first discussed all of this, I had insisted on a king size bed, of course Saeyoung had agreed, more room to play. Now he's left this for me to explain. 

"Saeran what happened?", I ask him quietly, he slumps back down on top of me, speaking quietly. "Last night, I could hear you both so clearly, I tried to drown you out, with my music. It made me angry, that he can touch you and make you make those sounds that make me so hard. I picked you, followed you, even did a background check on you, before he even knew who you were. But there you were moaning and saying his name, not mine. How could I not want you, you parade around here practically naked, and you are so nice and sweet all the time."

I rub his back, "What do you want to do to me?", I whisper in his ear, licking the edge and kissing his neck. "Oh", he looks at me again, "How are you alright with this?" Looking up at him I say, "Who do you think suggested it?", his mouth hangs open in surprise. "I love you Saeran, and I love Saeyoung too. Apparently neither of you did a very thorough background check on me, or you would of found a lot more than you bargained for."

"And Saeyoung?", "You heard what he said, he doesn't want to lose either of us, this way he won't. If you want to?" He takes a long hard look at me, I still see the sadness in his eyes, the hurt and pain from all those years with their mother and then with Mint Eye. "We can go slow, no need to rush anything, touching and kissing is fine!" I reassure him. I gently stroke his back and cup his face, kissing his lips with butterfly kisses, light and gentle.

He closes his eyes and kisses back, "MC how is this happening?", "Do you want to choose between Me and your brother? He doesn't, and I won't so if you want to make the decision, between us all, you go ahead! But we have been thinking about all of this for a few months now and it's the only decision that wouldn't hurt anyone, or at least not as much as one of us missing from each other's lives forever." 

He lays on top of me, thinking, I rub his back and play with his now red hair again. "How would this work, you are engaged to be married, and what about whenever I want you ?" he whispers. "Get up and let's go to the bedroom, when you were out to the movies with Yoosung and Zen the other night we had it delivered." He does as I ask, and even helps me up. 

Taking his hand I lead him to the bedroom, open the door and show him the king size bed. "It's big enough for all three of us, if you want to sleep in here at night with us. There's room in the closet for your things too, I know it's a lot to ask, and yeah we can work out other stuff. There's gonna be times when you will want to and he won't, and the opposite too! You know what he's like when he's working sometimes."

"What about you?", he asks, I laugh and whisper in his ear, "I am almost always up for it! Borderline Nympho is what your brother calls me at times." I turn and flop down on the bed, "Want to snuggle?" I say looking up at him. "No!", he answers, but he gives me a look and moves to stand between my legs, nudging them open more. 

"I don't want to touch my brother sexually, I don't like guys like that!", "Yeah he said the same thing! But what about the both of you and me in the middle?" He looks down and away, shy again "I don't know!" he says. "It's ok, the whole situation is a lot to handle!" I reach up and grab his hand, pulling him down on the bed. He lays staring up at the glow in the dark stars that we had put up on the ceiling.

"If you were joking and just trying to make us mad at you, it's okay too, you know. But the offer is still there, and so you know we do love you and want you with us forever! I do understand that maybe I am not the right one for you, and someday you will find that someone and move on.", "No!" he says with his eyes closed, shaking his head.

He moves covering me, pinning me flat against the bed, kissing me hard. "MC I want you so badly, I want to hear you scream my name, just like you do his, I need to hear you make those sweet sounds of pleasure!" I kiss him with a smile and push him off me to stand up, he looks down defeated but then notices that I am taking my clothes off.

"Easier to explore with no clothes on!" I say to him, he just stares at me, "Would you like for me to undress you?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he sits up and starts taking all but his underwear off. I kneel down between his legs, "You forgot some clothes here!" I say as I rub my hand against his growing erection, he leans back enjoying the sensation. Well let's make him feel even better, I kiss his leg and up his thigh, skip to his belly button and back to his other leg all while rubbing him. 

Being more daring I dip my hand under his waistband and free his cock, giving it a little kiss on it's head. I look back up at him, this time his eyes are almost begging me, so I begin pumping and licking his shaft, while my other hand slowly pulls his underwear off. Putting him in my mouth, I hear him gasp and then moan as I continue, swirling my tongue and sucking his length, he grabs my head and tries to get me to go at his pace. 

"Stop, MC, Stop!", I freeze and let him go with a pop from my mouth, he is breathing heavily, "I don't want that, I want you!" He pulls me to standing as he gets up from the bed, free of his underwear. "Saeran", "No just lay on the bed, let me touch you, please!" He's right I am pushing him, I feel ashamed the dominant in me is trying to come out again.

"Sorry!" I tell him as I lay down, he shakes his head, "Why? Have you changed your mind?", "No but I did try and take charge. And just so you know we won't change our minds, no matter what we are a family." He lays down next to me and strokes my cheek, "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think of this! I've had dreams of raping you, pretending I'm him, drugging you or getting you drunk, but never of you willingly giving yourself to me!"

Not sure how to handle that one, "Well, surprise!", I say, he laughs, "My father was a mechanical genius, and always taught me to not just think outside the box, but to completely go around it, that was his greatest gift to me! It's how I think about every problem, it might look like it doesn't take me any time to answer but I usually have something that will work even if it's temporary! So then, would you rather role play, to fulfill those fantasies first?"

"You would do that for me?", Nodding yes, he closes his eyes, thinking of what he would like. "No none of those, let's just let it happen." "First I should tell you my safe word is Orange, Saeyoung's is Organic, basically words we would almost never use in the bedroom, and with mine I can be more specific if I actually wanted fruit. And you know what he is like with food, so his word is one he rarely uses. These are also our words that we would use if we were in trouble, to let each other know!"

He laughs again, it is really nice to see him like this, so much more free. "What should I choose?", "Pretty sure you won't need it today but you should think about it for a bit before you decide. Like I said a word you wouldn't normally hear in the bedroom at any time, but also something that isn't totally out there! Just in case someone else hears it!"

"Now that you say that I remember hearing you yell that one morning, later you said you had argued about groceries.", "Yes well, see!", "Do I want to know what happened?" I mouth no to him while shaking my head, "Tell me what we missed in your background check.", "Well both of you missed it but Jumin sure didn't when he saw where I worked when I was in university." "It was a cafe wasn't it?"

"Yes and No, the first level is the cat cafe where owners can bring their cats to interact or not, with others. The second floor was a store where clothing and toys are sold, and then there is the VIP floors on the next three. Jumin just happens to be friends with the owner and has frequented all the floors." "MC what happens on the VIP floors?", "Lots of things, more than you could ever imagine. I worked floors one to three, never four or five, they were too hardcore for me! I went once to four and then quit, it was enough!"

Now he was interested, "You have to tell me more, you can't just leave it at that!", "I worked at the cafe with my friend and roommate Kat. I had been very shy in high school, only one boyfriend and stuff, she though I needed to live a little. She of course knew all about the place before she got a job there and got me a job there after she had been there for six months. I started at the cafe and everything was fine, even when I moved to the second floor it was a bit different but I could handle it."

"Wait didn't you say it was clothing and toys?", "Yes the front of the second floor was a pet clothing and toy store, the back was clothing and toys of a different type for human pets." His eyes are wide, absorbing what I am implying. "And the VIP floors?", "Full of rooms to use such toys and clothing, third floor was the no touching floor, fourth was petting and some touching, fifth was no holds barred, anything goes."

"Hold on, are you saying you were a prostitute?", "No, I never had sex when I worked there! Had plenty of offers, but only those who worked the fifth floor could have sex, and they had to sign contracts and have physicals and tests every week!", "How do you know this?", "Kat is still there, Jumin is a regular of hers, but I only know because he told me. She started up and never looked back, me I couldn't handle it all, guess I have too soft of a heart."

"So what did you do?", "Kat decided I needed to be out of my comfort zone so she talked me into being a dom on the third floor, it was easy once I learned the ropes. Spanking, light whipping, riding crops, and so on, the only hard part was when there were new guests trying to figure out what they wanted. Trust me that job gave me unending patience, that I needed personally and it also came in handy with dealing with the both of you!"

He blushes, "I can't picture you like that, you are so sweet...", "You were going to say 'and patient', weren't you. Yeah I know, and this is the real me, that job was just a job. I was there for a year and a half, and paid off most of my student debt through them. I probably would of stayed longer but I was promoted to the fourth floor, and the pain was too real, and I just couldn't deal with it! I went for my tour and was assigned a room and was told what to do and what was not allowed and I just couldn't do it, I quit. The owner came and talked to me, trying to get me to at least try or go back to the third floor but I just couldn't go back after seeing it all." 

"MC are you okay?", I realize tears are falling from my eyes, "Sorry it still bothers me, please don't ask more!", "I won't!", he pulls me against him, holding me in his arms, "Thanks Saeran!" Now he's the one comforting me, he lifts my chin and kisses me, gentle little shallow kisses at first. Moving on to deeper ones with playful little bites on my lips, making me open my mouth so he can delve his tongue in. His hands travel and tentatively touch me, he seems nervous at first but when I don't stop him he continues. I can feel his smile against my lips when he hears me moaning into his mouth, when he finds an extremely sensitive area.

Breaking the kiss, "Will you touch me?" he asks, at that invitation I reach for his cock and begin stroking it, he claims my lips once more. He starts fingering me, "You are so wet!", he pants out, one word at a time between kisses. He takes my hand away from his cock, moving me to my back and positioning himself between my legs. When he takes his fingers out of me I can't help but whimper a bit at their loss.

Instead of entering me with his cock, he rubs my clit with it, the friction feels so damn good, but now I just want him more. Breaking the kiss, "Please Saeran, Please!" I beg of him, he looks down at me smiling. "Please, don't tease!", "Oh but this feels good and I get to see you beg!" He is not lying, I feel like I might cum from this alone, he grinds harder against me, "Ahhh Saeran, I need you in me, please!"

He moves just enough and then he's in me, plunging himself deep, "Oh MC you are so tight, this feels so good." Keeping up the pace, he bends back down to kiss me and lifts my bottom up higher. Hitting me at a different angle, getting to my sweet spot, I feel the tightness, "Saeran, Please I'm so close!" He changes his rhythm and slows down, "Wait MC, I need to hear those sexy noises you make." Little does he know but he probably hears his brother more than me, he is so vocal, but now is not the time or place to tell him.

"Please Saeran, ohhhh please!" I cry out as he slams into me, I clench my muscles tight and ride the wave as I climax. He continues on building me up again, "Oh my god, you are a machine!" I pant out between moans. Smiling down at me he begins thrusting faster and rubbing his finger on my clit, "Harder please!" Finally we find release together, and he collapses on top of me. "I love you Saeran!" I say to him, as I rub his back and give him a little kiss. "Thank you!", he mumbles something sounding positive in response.

We lay there for quite a while when realize he has fallen asleep on me, so I patiently wait for him to wake back up. I hear a knock on the door and see Saeyoung peek in, "You guys were really quiet so I figured I would check in." he whispers. I smile to him, "All is good! Can you grab a blanket to cover us over." He nods, God I love them both so much, he covers us both over, bends down pats his brothers head and gives me a kiss. 

Saeyoung kneels down next to me on the side of the bed, "Do you think he will join us?" The look of excitement on his face is beyond measure, "You are bad, you just want to try out more toys on me." "Well you enjoyed the prep last night, plus I know you like my kink.", I shake my head, "God what will I do with these two that I love so much?"

He laughs, "God Seven says that you will just love us, and let me have anal with you later!", "God Seven better watch out or one of the big butt plugs might find their way in his ass, especially if he wakes his brother up!" Smiling he gets up, "Thank you MC he looks so happy, but I will admit I am a bit jealous, this might be harder than I thought!", "Don't even go there, I know what word games you are playing, let him sleep with me right now. I will deal with you later!", "Love you!" he says as he walks out the door.

I snuggle closer and fall asleep with his comforting weight on me. Hours later I wake to kisses on my lips and hardness between my legs, "Mmmm" "Sorry I fell asleep!", "It's alright, just a catnap! Up for another round ?", "I just .. MC we didn't use protection!", "Well you did hear when your brother and I were discussing having children?", "Yeah but didn't he want to wait till after you got married?"

"He did, but he hates to use condoms, and all of our checks turned out good, including yours he stole from the hospital!" I get an eye roll for that one from him, "But what if it's my baby?" he shyly asks. I take a deep breath, "I want a marriage with both of you, but there is no country that allows it. So I will marry your brother, and if by some chance I get pregnant, who would dare say that it was not Saeyoung's baby, after all you are twins but that will all be in the public. Here in our home, you will be my husband as well, our children will call you daddy too. Maybe we will let a few close friends know but it will not be common knowledge!"

"You know that it is harder to prove paternity if it's between twins." he whispers, "but still, why didn't you stop me?" I shake my head, "If you would of asked there are some in the nightstand, but I was in the moment just like you!"

"So it wouldn't matter to you if it were my baby or his?", "No I love the both of you, so any kids would be loved just as much, or even more.", I say as I give him a kiss. "Plus I've only been off my birth control since the engagement party, sometimes it takes a while before it's out of your system!" He just looks at me intently for a moment, "I don't think I'm ready for children yet, I can barely handle myself at times let alone a little person!"

I laugh telling him, "That is why the three of us together is such a good idea. We can each pick up, each other's slack, if you are not comfortable then Saeyoung can take up that slack, you might have to do some of his work but it would even out, plus it's a moot point anyways until I actually am pregnant and have a baby. You never know it may never happen!"

"Why do you say that?", "We can talk about it some other time, it's a touchy subject for me!" Some other day I will tell him that story, but not today, he's already seen me cry once. Emmy is my secret to tell and grieve for, no one else. Seven of course knows because we talked about it when we discussed children, and I was a mess for days after. Luckily he doesn't press for information, just nods, maybe he did find that out in the background check.

He kisses me then, gently and holds me tight, "Where did this blanket come from?", "Your brother came to check up on us, and tucked us in!" He blushes, "You know that we have both gone in your room and tucked you in before. You have a tendency to fall asleep on top of the covers." 

He closes his eyes and is very quiet, I almost think he might fall back asleep when he says, "I just want to remember all these sensations and feelings, you in my arms, the smell of your shampoo, the taste of your lips. I never want to forget!" The way he says this makes me worry a bit, I'm hoping this is not him saying NO. 

"Why would you forget?", I ask him even though I am not sure I want to hear the answer. His eyes flash to mine and there are tears threatening there again, "Today has been a day of highs and lows, I was so angry this morning and now I am beyond happy, so happy that it scares me. I don't know what to do!"

I hug him tight, hiding my face in case my disappointment shows and ask him what I need to know. "Saeran, do you need more time, you don't have to decide now if you're not ready. We can talk more or ...", "No!" One quiet little word and my heart breaks a little bit, and I wait hoping he says more, not letting him go. He sighs and rolls over out of my arms. 

It's okay you prepared yourself for this just don't cry, sitting up I avoid looking at him. Just go to the bathroom and there you can let go and cry, he is right it has been a day of highs and lows. Getting up I start to go to the bathroom, when he grabs my hand. "Where are you going?", "Bathroom!"

He lets go of my hand and I run off and lock the door behind me. Breathe MC you can do this, at least you still have one of them. The tears fall silently but just to make sure I run the tap on the sink, wetting down a washcloth. I put the cloth over my eyes hopefully it will hide the puffiness from the crying. I look at myself and see the redness, eye drops now where are they? Find them and drop them in, grab my robe from the door and peek out into the bedroom.

He's gone, along with his clothes, I guess the No meant, No he doesn't want this after all, I was still hoping he meant No he didn't need more time. I sit back down on the bed, will Saeyoung be as disappointed as I am, or worse will he be upset that I couldn't convince Saeran. How can we go back to how it was before? I lay back down and pull the blanket up over my head, hiding under it.

Maybe I should go out and talk to him some more, and find out if there is something I can do to change his mind. "What are you doing?", oh great which one is it, "Nothing" I answer. The voice moves closer, "Are you okay?", still not sure which one it is, "Yup!" I say. "What's going on?" I hear from the doorway, oh great now they are both here. "Why is she under the blanket?"

God I am really gonna have to look to tell them apart, voices are too close! All of a sudden the blanket is off and they are both on top of me. "MC were you hiding from us?" Saeyoung asks, "Maybe!" I answer before he kisses me. "Why? Did you just not want to help?" Saeran states, "Help with what?" I ask looking at him. He just shakes his head and kisses me.

Saeyoung looks at Saeran and asks "You did tell her, didn't you?", "I thought I did, she said she had to go to the bathroom." Oh my god he said yes, he's agreed, I look up at them both smiling down at me. "MC, were you worried I would say no to you?", "Yes!" I admit to the both of them, they look at each other, smile and then decide to attack me at the same time. Kisses and touches, both of them fully clothed and me in only my robe, so not fair. When they finally let me up for air I tell them that it isn't fair, and that maybe this room should be naked only!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 

The first little while was awkward, well for everyone but Saeyoung, he took everything in stride, laughing. The first night he was determined it was his turn, and was going to show his brother the toys. It did not go well, they ended up fighting and being angry at each other, and Saeran left to go to his room. "Saeyoung this is new to all of us, you have to be patient, I know it's difficult but please let me go talk to him." , "MC I just wanted him to see that we have been preparing for him, and wanted him to help me play with you, with the toys.", "I know that and you know that but how you went about it was a bit wrong!"

He just laughs, "I suppose you're right I just figured he would be more like me, and like the things I like to do to you." he says untying you. You kiss him and throw a shirt on, and go straight for his old room. "Saeran, I'm sorry, he said he had talked to you about it." you say walking in. He is sitting in the corner on the floor with his hands over his head, you sit down next to him, he immediately lays his head down in your lap.

"Did he hurt you?", he asks quietly, "Do you remember about the safe words, I will use mine if he ever goes too far. But he just likes to inflict a little pain to make the pleasure feel better." "He's forgotten I was always the one tied up, and hurt. He was always stronger!" You run your fingers through his hair, "I don't think he's forgotten, I think he just wanted to show you how he likes things, and to show off the toys. Maybe to open your eyes to other possibilities." "What about you?", "Me, well I actually enjoy it, the spanking and restraints, mind you he has gotten out of hand before."

He turns his head and looks into your eyes with his eyes filled with sadness, "How can he do that to you and still tell you he loves you, and how can you let him?" Okay this needs to stop, think MC, a ha - what did he say earlier!! "Saeran do you remember when we talked about role-playing and you said you had dreamed of raping me." "I'm sorry!", "No it's okay, but can you just think of it in those terms. Your brother likes to role play and pretend to rape and torture me. But that isn't him all the time, we have loving nights that it's all kisses, snuggles and gentleness. He just likes to keep it interesting, and I really love him and don't mind. I would do the same for you, I offered to act out your dreams."

He turns again pushing his face into your shirt and belly, you can feel the wetness from his tears. "I don't know what we ever did to deserve you MC, but I will never let you go, I love you.", "I love you too Saeran, and I love your brother, now for this all to work we have to talk to each other. Can you tell me what bothered you the most in the bedroom?" He takes a deep breath and says "The ropes, seeing you tied up, really bothered me!" "Not a problem, now would you be opposed to seeing me in handcuffs, or tied up using items of clothing or ribbons?"

He thinks about it for a bit, "I think it would be okay, it's just the rope reminds me of ..", "I know sweetie! Now he really wanted you to help him play with me, with the toys. Did he explain that part?" The smile on his face is a dead giveaway, "Yes, that excited me, but it was the ropes!" "We will get rid of the ropes, he has chains and harnesses and stuff anyways. Do you want to go back and try or ...?", "Will you go hide the ropes.", "Of course, will you come back?", "Yes!" He sits up and kisses you, then gets up, and helps you up! "Give me five minutes then come back!", he shakes his head and smiles, "Five minutes!"

You go to your room and Saeyoung is there, "I heard, they are gone, I threw them in the garage.", "You were listening in?", "Of course, it's me!", you laugh and kiss him, "I love you!", "I know, what's not to love! So handcuffs? Or Ribbon?", "You are in charge so it's your choice." you tell him. "Hmmm I'll let Saeran pick, this time." And as if on cue, he arrives at the door, "Saeyoung, I'm sorry for yelling at you!" he says quietly, Saeyoung walks over and hugs his twin, "It's okay, I was stupid to not realize that it might bother you. But now for MC, what do you think handcuffs or ribbon?"

"Handcuffs are harder to get out of, so if we are going to torture the prisoner for information we might as well use those!" The smile on Saeyoung's face says it all, and in no time at all they have me cuffed to the bed. "Now MC, if that really is your name, confess and tell us all your secrets, or else we will be forced to use these torture devices on you!" Saeyoung says. "Never, I'll never tell you anything!" you answer back trying not to laugh, apparently it's improv night at the Choi bunker!

"Agent Unknown please prepare her for the torture, lube her up!", "Aye Captain Seven" you giggle, Saeran gets the lube and spreads it all over your pussy. "Don't forget the back door, I plan on punishing that area myself!" Saeyoung reminds him. You can't help but moan at how thoroughly he lubes you up, "Captain Seven she is ready!", "Agent Unknown what would you suggest to start with?" His hand goes to his pants, "Not yet we have to torture her first" Saeyoung whispers. Saeran picks a blue vibrator, and goes to hand it to Saeyoung, "You may begin torturing her Agent."

He turns the vibrator on and rubs it against your pussy, not in, just against, but when you start squirming he decides to start thrusting it in and out of you. "Ohhh. . Oh.. Ohhhhh" you pant out, "Hmmm you continue and I will torture her as well." Saeyoung says. He removes his pants and gets up on the bed, he kisses you gently but then moves so he can place his dick in your mouth, "You bad girl, keeping all these secrets, I am going to Fuck your face, and if you dare use your teeth then Agent Unknown will have to torture you more, add another one to the other hole, just to prove a point."

Saeran does as he's told, but thankfully he takes pity on me and uses a small anal vibe, Saeyoung starts on his torture as well, and he also starts slowly, "There take all of it, yeah, ohhh ... Agent keep torturing her, we need that information!" "Is she really okay with this?", he asks. You wave your hand and give him a thumbs up. "There's your answer, now soldier get back to work, Ohhh. Ahh ...mmmmm. Fuck!" Saeyoung says pointing to my hand. He must of noticed because he continues using the vibrators on me, although now he is twisting it around and changing the settings.

"Now Agent we are changing spots, I am going to pulverized her ass." Saeyoung says moving away from my mouth. "Umm Yes Captain!", Saeran says taking the toys out and laying them aside. Saeyoung is off the bed and undoing my leg straps, "Get up there agent and make her talk, or force yourself down her throat!" I giggle, and he shoots me a dirty look, "Punish her Agent, she dares to laugh at us!" Saeran looks at you with laughter in his eyes as well, but instead of doing what Saeyoung asks he kisses me instead, roughly nipping at my lips. Then he moves to my neck and bites hard and sucks, making me moan.

"Agent are you disrespecting my orders?", "No sir, just a different type of torture and punishment, and you didn't specify what to force down her throat, so I figured my tongue might do." he answers kissing you again. "Agent if you weren't so damn good looking and smart I would have you up on charges!" Saeyoung says as he grabs your hips and begins thrusting into you. "Are you sure you're okay?" Saeran whispers while he licks and nibbles your earlobes, "I'll never give them up, you'll never break me. Trying to use the old good cop, bad cop, won't work, I love them too much to ever tell you!" you say.

Saeran looks at you and smiles kissing you again. "Agent you are being to soft on her, maybe I need to get the next level of toys to torture the information out of her! We will find those handsome hackers if it's the last thing we do!" He can't hold it in anymore and he burst out laughing, "I'm sorry but it's too funny not to laugh at! Sorry I'll be back in later, you two do your thing!" He kisses you and gets up to leave, Saeyoung just watches him as he goes. "More of her for me, hmmm"

Once he's done playing I go get Saeran to come back to bed with us, he is sitting on the couch watching a show. "Do you guys role play a lot?", "Yeah, you know he likes to dress up and stuff. I swear if he weren't such a great hacker, he would definitely give Zen a run for his money, except it would all have to be improv!" Sitting down next to him he pulls you close, "Were you guys disappointed?", "No sweetie it's all new, we understand. Did you like any of it?"

"Ugggg it was just his cheezy lines, I can't stop myself from laughing at them." "I think he did some of that on purpose, for that reason. He wants to see you happy and smiling! Anything else you like or dislike?" Moving he kisses you, "I enjoyed kissing you, and biting you, the toys not so much, I would of rather used myself on you, but didn't feel comfortable with him right there." "Is that why you opted to kiss me instead of what he told you to do!" "I'm still not comfortable with the three of us, but I am trying."

Telling him you understand, you both get up and go to the bedroom, where Saeyoung is meticulous washing and putting the toys away. "I'm sorry brother, I will try to do better next time." "It's okay, I still got to have anal with her!" he says hugging Saeran with a big smile. "Yes, yes finally after all the prep this last month, and are you happy?" you say. "Yes but I'm greedy and want more!" he responds, "Maybe later! I'm tired and would love nothing better than to cuddle with you both." you reply back. They oblige you and cuddle you till you fall asleep.

The next few days they alternate between one of them claiming me before bed and the other in the morning, but we all snuggle in the bed together for the night. Saeyoung doesn't push it even though he confides in you, that he wants to. Not much has changed except for where Saeran sleeps at night, he even sometimes goes back to his old room for privacy and quiet. You notice a few other changes as well, one is that he is a lot more hands on, almost as if he is testing to see if I'm going to push him away or change my mind, you let it slide, and just enjoy the attention. The other funny thing that you notice is that Saeyoung never seems jealous anymore, but Saeran is more so, when you spend time with his brother.

That night after Saeyoung falls asleep you ask him about the jealousy, and comfort him telling him that you love him just as much as his brother and there is no need for it. When you wake up hours later Saeyoung is gone but Saeran is still snuggled next to you, so you go back to sleep. Later on he wakes you up with kisses and bites before sex, gentle vanilla sex - well gentle compared to his brother anyways. "Was it okay to wake you this way?", "Mmmmmmm" you manage to say, "That was nice, thank you."

Snuggling more, talking about plans for the day, he actually has class today with Yoosung in the afternoon. They are both taking some kind of bio mechanical robotics course, but it's beyond your understanding and you tell him so. "I won't bore you with the details but we are both excited about it.", "I'm glad you are becoming friends with Yoosung, ask him to come over for supper tonight, if you want! I'll make pizza!", "Homemade dough?", "Always!", "You know that's one of my favourite foods you make!", "Yup and one of Yoosung's too!" He kisses you, "I'll ask him, but you'd better make lots, he could eat a large one on his own!" You can't help but laugh, "And so could you and your brother! Guess I should make four or five!"

Eventually we get up and have breakfast and get ready for the day. Saeyoung is focused working with his headphones on at his workstation, you go give him a kiss, "Hey babe, sorry I just gotta finish this or Vanderwood will have a seizure, promise I'll be done soon!" Of course you understand the agency wouldn't let him go so easily, so they now keep him on, in case of emergency but other than that we are pretty much left alone.

Looking around you think to yourself life is pretty normal, most of the time, Saeran taking random classes and helping you and Saeyoung with the electronics company he started. But because I have a tendency to break things easily they don't let me near delicate things except to pack them up and ship them off, instead I am in charge of e-mails, orders and customer relations. They've even gotten Zen and Yoosung to come and test out the electronics on camera so they can show the customers on the website.

You look in the pantry to make sure you have all the ingredients, but you seem to be missing a few. Saeran offers to walk with you to the store to pick things up before he has to go to his class. Naturally you take his hand to hold as you usually do with his brother when you go for walks. He hesitates at first but goes along with it, and you even walk back that way too. You make sandwiches for a quick lunch, something easy for Saeyoung to eat while working along with his usual HB and PhD Pepper.

Saeran leaves shortly after he finishes eating, for his class giving you a quick kiss on your lips. Cleaning up the bunker, including laundry, after you finish your own sandwich, you get all your ingredients out for making pizza. The beer dough is the key item and takes a bit more time, but it is sooo worth it! While it rises you prep the toppings and perfect your sauce. The cheeses always take the longest but powering through it's all done when Saeyoung comes to see what you are doing.

"I'm making pizza for supper tonight, and I told Saeran to invite Yoosung over.", "Ohhh I love your pizza, hope you are making lots!" "Of course, you all eat it as if you haven't eaten for weeks. I'll make four or five, if I make them thinner I might be able to stretch it out to six." He comes over and gives you a big hug and kiss, "So did you two, ... you know... this morning? When I left the bed, you were snuggled close. I almost didn't want to go, but Vanderwood was yelling in my ear." "Actually yes we did, are you sure you are still okay with all of this?", "MC I love you and I love him, and he seems really happy, actually the happiest I have ever seen him, I wouldn't dream of ruining this."

You turn things off, and take a break and snuggle on the couch with him, "I only wish he were more open to maybe sharing at the same time!" "God Seven, you can't push him like that give him time, he tried and was okay snuggling all three of us. Not to mention when you two ganged up on me to tickle me!" He looks at you, "You used the wrong name again, you know what that means?", "I'll take the punishment but you will always be my Seven, 707, Luciel, God Seven, Defender of Justice and Saeyoung, .. and I will always love you!"

Grabbing you he hugs and kisses you again, then tricks you and you are over his knees. "You know how many spankings you'll be getting too don't you?", "Any chance I can get the punishment tomorrow as I have to make the pizzas and we have company coming?" "Just this time, but next time, you get double!" He brings you back up and kisses you hard, pulling you so that you are straddling him, "Yes sir captain!" you say then whisper in his ear "You know how much that turns me on?", "All the better to punish you with my dear! Now get back to work, I have to call Vandy and let him know that the work he asked me to do is done."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
You check and the dough is perfect so you portion it out into six balls that you work into circles on the pizza pans, then adding the sauce and a bit of cheese, you lay out the toppings, knowing that they would probably enjoy adding the toppings themselves, but you do make two plain pepperoni with extra cheese and put them in the oven as the appetizer pizzas that you can all start with!

Thank goodness for Vanderwood, once he found out that you could clean and cook, and would be living there, he ended up bringing over a ton of cooking and cleaning items just for you. He would even come over when Saeyoung was visiting Saeran in the hospital, before we broke him out of course, just to bake cookies and bread, keeping you company. He would even surprise you, dropping in every now and then to ask about recipes, saying he was checking up on the twins. Somehow Vandy always knew when you were making any kind of chocolate dessert, showing up to taste test!

Because of him you had eight pizza pans, not to mention a pizza stone, and peel, among an array of small appliances, pots, pans and utensils all in your kitchen. You have to remember to make him some squares sometime soon, he had asked about them last time he dropped in! "Saeyoung did Vandy say he was dropping in anytime soon?", "No why?", "I promised him some squares, and I just want to have them for him when he comes by!", "Babe you are way too nice, Vandy is a killer!" "He is still nice to me, maybe I'll make some later, they would need to set for a few hours anyways!"

He just shakes his head and goes to his building room, where he builds his cat and dog robots among other things he's developed for the company! While you have the time you quickly whip up two batches of your peanut butter chocolate surprise squares, one for the guys and one for Vanderwood, then start cleaning the dishes. Soon enough Saeran and Yoosung are here and the first pizzas are done.

"Will you go tell your brother, he's in the building room?" you ask Saeran, he nods with a smile, and then you turn your attention to Yoosung. "Hey there, how have you been?", "Good MC, more focused on my classes and Saeran is helping me tremendously with this class, school is good." You give him a little hug, "And any luck finding a girlfriend? I thought Saeran said there were a few of them flirting with you in class last week?" He blushes bright red, "Mm maybe, there's one that makes me really nervous and she is so nice and sweet, but I don't know." "Yoosung it's not marriage, just ask her out on a date, if she's interested she'll say yes, if you get along on the date, you go on another, and get to know each other more."

He laughs, "I know MC, thanks! Hey shouldn't they be back by now?", you just shake your head, "Don't worry they are probably building something new, because we would hear it if they were fighting. The only time they are both quiet is in sleep or deep in work!" "MC, can I ask you something?", "Sure but ask as we make the pizzas!" He smiles and starts building his own pizza up. "Saeran was acting a bit weird today!", "Yoosung sweetie, is that the question or just a statement?" "No it's just he was really happy, in a great mood, even when Ryou dropped something on him, he was okay with it!"

Him telling you this makes you beyond happy, "That's wonderful, I want him to be happy but what was the question again?" "What changed to make him so happy? I mean he was his usual sullen self last week, even when I saw him at the store on the weekend, but today it's as if he is a whole new bright person!", "Did you ask him?" He shakes his head no, "I didn't want to upset him and ruin his good mood!" "Well I'm not sure if it's up to me to tell you, but I can give you a clue or two. It was a bit unexpected for him, but if you keep your eyes open then maybe you will see it!"

"Ugggg you are almost as bad and cryptic as Seven! No wonder you two get along so well.", "Except I don't prank as much as he does." You both laugh over that one and finish off two more pizzas and put them in the oven, then walk over to the building room and look in. Sure enough they are both there working on something handing each other parts and tools wordlessly. "Doesn't that freak you out when they do that?" Yoosung asks seeing them, "No I wish I could get them to cooperate like that at other times, but beggars can't be choosers! But I suppose I should stop them now or they will just keep going until it's done!"

Walking in they don't notice you at first, and when you trail your hand up each of their spines they turn, "Pizza Boys!" They follow and go make their own personal ones while eating the appetizer ones you had made. Yoosung also helps make a dent in those two pizzas, while his is in the oven. Once he has his own, he is a very happy boy, "MC your dough is the best! Thanks!" The twins put their pizzas in the oven and when Saeran looks in the fridge for a drink he notices the squares "You made squares too!", "Yup but one is for Vandy, they should be set up in an hour or so!"

"Sweet, but does that mean Vanderwood is coming over?", "He does seem to have a radar for any of my chocolate recipes, so you never know!" You all go and sit around the coffee table in the living room and eat your pizza, "So what were you two working on?" Yoosung asks between bites. "Something new, it's a surprise!" Saeyoung answers. Finishing your pizza you decide to ask if anyone wants to watch a movie, "Yeah that sounds like fun, did you have one in mind?" Saeran asks, "No you guys pick, I'll go check on the other pizzas in the oven."

Sure enough they are both done, so you take them out and let them cool, while turning off the oven. You decide you might as well check the squares to see if they've set and since they have you cut the one that is for here in portions while you put a lid on the one for Vandy and write his name on it! Then you slice up the twin's pizzas and yell for them to come and get it, Yoosung follows to get more also. "Do you have a hollow leg, is that where you are hiding all the food?" you joke to Yoosung. "I wish, but no I didn't eat at lunch and when Saeran invited me it sounded so good, and you know I love your pizza!" You just smile and ruffle his hair, Saeyoung and he go back to the living room and you are just about to start the dishes when you feel a hand on your back.

"Thank you for the pizza, and the squares later!" he says coming up behind me whispering in my ear. "It's my pleasure Saeran, I like making you all happy!", "I couldn't stop thinking about you today in class." His hand moves down from my back to my bottom, where he gives it a squeeze, "Oh and what were you thinking of?" I say turning around to face him. Pushing me up against the fridge he kisses me, "I missed your lips, and your body against mine." "You know I'm always here for you.", "What if I want you now!" You look at him wondering if he is serious, "Okay, but are you going to explain to Yoosung?"

"Does he need to know anything?", you look and laugh, "Neither of you are five minute guys, he will notice!" He leans in kissing me again, "Is that a yes or no?" he asks, "I will always say yes, but you have to tell him! And what about your supper?" He grabs you by the hand and pulls you through the living room, stopping long enough to say "MC and I are going the bedroom for a bit, you can explain brother!" The look on Yoosung's face was complete shock, and Saeyoung just laughs as you wave.

An hour later when he is done and you go back out to the living room, Yoosung is gone but Vandy is there helping himself to pizza. "Where is Yoosung?" you ask coming out. "MC my love, that room is not soundproof and he couldn't handle it! He was okay with the sharing aspect but hearing the both of you, and when I asked him if he wanted to go watch, well he blushed and ran out of the bunker." Vanderwood chuckles "He ran right into me, and kept apologizing as he ran off." "Saeran and Saeyoung you will both go and apologize to him tomorrow, and no teasing him!" I state firmly. "Yes MC!" they say in unison,

"So you guys are in a threesome or three way, what is the correct term for this poly relationship or something?" Vandy asks. "Oddly enough it's called a Vee, one person in the middle and one on each side, that do not interact with each other, because there's no way I am touching him that way!" Saeran states as he sits down with his now cold pizza. Of course Saeyoung laughs at the statement, "Yup not into incest!"

Looking at him you know he's also thinking about V now, and so is Saeran, Vanderwood just shakes his head saying, "In my day, it was just plain fun! And as long as you are all happy, then I am happy for you. I take it, this is new since I think I would of noticed." "Vandy I have squares for you, in the fridge.", he comes over and pats my head, "I know darling, you are the best thing to happen to all of us! Your pizza is damn good too!"

"How come you let her call you that but we have to still call you Vanderwood?" Saeran asks him. "She is an angel, sent from heaven to keep you both in line and help my poor old soul. Like the daughter I never had, or at least never knew I had." Both twins make faces, but I laugh "Thank you, I'm honoured you think so highly of me. Do you have any kids?" "Who knows, I've had my fair share of lovely ladies over the years, well not the last ten or so because I had to babysit agent 707." "Hey babysit!" Saeyoung says, but the rest of us all laugh.

Vandy leaves with his squares, as you finish with the dishes, both the twins are usually quiet. You go back in the living room where they sit watching TV not saying a word. "Everything okay you two?" They both nod and smile, "Okay well I'm gonna grab a quick shower, then bed." I leave to go do that and end up unusually alone in bed, but I manage to fall asleep and don't even hear them when they come to bed.

Screaming wakes me up, Saeran is having a nightmare, yelling, screaming and crying all while still asleep. Saeyoung helps me by holding him, while I try and wake him to comfort him. "Shhhh it's okay Saeran, we are here for you." Once he is fully awake he pushes us away and leaves the room, I look over to Saeyoung who simply shakes his head. "I think he needs time!" he says pulling you in for a hug, "Should I go check on him?"

"In a minute, can we talk a bit first?" he says all serious, "Yeah", "Vandy didn't just come for the squares, he picked up the work I finished and brought me another job. This one is in Egypt, and I'll be gone for two weeks or so." "I thought we agreed no more field work, home only!", "I'm sorry, it's office type work, just with big servers in a secret location, you know I can't tell you all the info." He holds you in his arms smoothing down your hair. "I wouldn't of even considered it, without knowing that you would be safe and cared for. Saeran will be here for you, he loves you and needs you so much."

"Seven why does this sound like goodbye?", "No MC, I will come back to you, I just wanted you to know why I am taking the job, plus we will need the money to expand the bunker." "The bunker is fine how it is!", he kisses you and holds you tight, "Well we might need more room in the future!", "I don't want you to go!" and your tears start to fall. There's a light knock at the bedroom door, "Saeran come here please." Saeyoung says to him, "In a few days I will be leaving for a job in Egypt, I will be gone for around two weeks. Promise me you will take care of MC."

"Seven no, you promised, we don't need to expand anything." you say crying and clutching to him. "Why is she crying?", "He's saying goodbye!" Saeran looks at the both of you, "What is she talking about?" "She thinks I'm saying goodbye but I'm coming back I wouldn't do that to her or you again." Saeran is so quiet then suddenly he says, "Brother promise us both that you will come back home to us." He hugs us both saying "I promise, I will come back home as fast as possible, back to my family."

You still don't want him to go, and it's killing you inside, "No Seven, please.", "It will only be two weeks, Vandy will keep you informed about my progress." Now I am even more worried, "What? He's not going with you?", "It's an office job, computers servers and stuff, not his cup of tea or expertise." No, no no he can't go now, how can you make him stay? Tie him up, handcuff him to the bed what?

"MC, stop whatever you're thinking don't, just stop!" he says looking down at you. You get up and grab your phone, walk to the bathroom and lock the door. Quickly you go through your contacts and call Kat "Hey Kat sorry to call so late, I am desperate for a favour!", "MC, hey long time no hear, anything for you sugar pops!" "You finished school right, all your documents are in order?", "Yeah , I'm a lawyer too, work doing the contracts here." "And you still have your papers from the house of love?" She laughs, "Do you need a quickie wedding?", "Yeah I do, but it's a bit more complicated, it's twins I want to marry them both, how fast can you draw something up, cause I need it like now!" You go through quickly what you need drawn up, and she tells you not to worry she will make sure you are looked after, and that it will all be legally binding, and can be adjusted in the future if needs be.

She tells me it will take her about an hour, but she has a client coming in right now, for a few hours. I give her the address and she will be here by 9 am, "Don't forget you need two witnesses too!" Quickly you call the only two who know the secret so far and beg them to come after 9am, after they agree you go clean yourself back up and go back to the bedroom. They are both there talking, but notice as soon as you walk in the room and quietly ask if you are okay. "I will be, once you both agree to my terms." "MC, come back here and lay down with us and talk." Saeyoung says. "No, I need you both to agree to my terms, they will be here probably around 9:30 or 10."

"Who, and what are these terms you keep mentioning." Saeran states. Pointing at Saeyoung, "You promised me something, this ring is supposed to stand for something. I want that before you go, with the both of you, or else I will trap you here, I don't care if I have to handcuff or tie you up, you are not leaving!" Saeran looks uncomfortable about what you are saying, but quietly says "Marriage?" "Who is coming here at 9:30?" Saeyoung asks. "My lawyer and two witnesses - it won't be a marriage license as so much as a marriage contract, don't worry she is really good at both her jobs, not to mention when we were in college she became a pastor for the house of love."

Saeyoung pulls you down on top of him, "MC I will be back, stop worrying!" he says kissing you. You push him away, "No I am not joking, you will do this or so help me, I will.." "Shhh I will marry you my love, if that is what it takes. Saeran?" He looks down and shakes his head, "Why are you doing this now MC?" "I want the commitment I was promised, I want my family. I want a mark on me to say I am yours and you are both mine." "MC that is low, using my own words against me!" Saeyoung whispers as he pulls you back into his arms for a hug, "A mark?" his brother asks.

"Saeran I know this is rushed and quick, but do you love me enough to do this, for us, our little family?" you ask him. He looks at the both of us, shaking his head, "I .. I don't want to lose either of you!" and he joins the hug, "So yes I'm in!" You are so relieved, and kiss the pair of them back and forth. "I am so happy!" you say, "But what kind of mark are you talking about a tattoo or something?" Saeran asks. You look at him and smile, "I'm up for that, but when Seven said it all those months ago, he meant love marks on my body."

"MC you do realize that you have been using the wrong name this whole time.", you smile at him, "Have you been counting? Seven? If I keep saying it you will have to come back for my punishment, right?" "Punishment?" Saeran asks, "She gets Seven spankings for every one time she says that name, I did forgive her earlier when she said most of my other names and told me it didn't matter that she would love me anyways. So yes my love, I will be back for your punishment because that much would be too much for one sitting, and afterward you would not be able to do any sitting."

Turning to hug Saeran you say to him, "Saeran I'm sorry, I was planning on coming to check on you when he dropped this bomb on me, are you okay?" "It was just a nightmare, sorry for walking out." he replies sheepishly. "You know you can talk to me about anything." you say, "I know but I'm just not used to opening up." "I love you both so much, sorry for going all shotgun wedding on you both, but those are my terms!" "Did you know she was like this?" Saeran asks Saeyoung, "A bit Yeah! Kinda turns me on but I'm not sure why!" "Sorry, the dominating bitch sometimes sneaks out of me, especially when no one listens, and she just takes over!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came back to this story and adding a bit more, couldn't stop thinking of it!! I am finishing up my Yoosung story, or maybe putting it on hold, may even start a new one inspired by the unknown Christmas end and a song I think works for him. Let me know what you think - kudos and comments are always welcome!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my second Mystic Messenger fanfic - hope someone out there likes it!!  
> Left it open for more if I get inspired and people like it!


End file.
